


Just A Prick

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hermione Granger's Birthday, Light Angst, One Shot, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: We have all been told the fairy tale but I don't think any of us have been told the truth ….





	Just A Prick

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's birthday. I was given the word "Prickly", This is my first time writing Hermione and my first crossover so I hope you all enjoy!! As always thanks goes to my Belpha without her my creations would never come to be here she's Awesomesause!!
> 
> {13}

You have heard the tale of the winged witch who sought to kill the lovely Rose but what you haven't heard is the truth so let me tell it to you. 

My real name is Hermione, not Maleficent as you've been told. Rose was my daughter. As far as being magical that much is true, I come from a world where they once taught magic. 

That was until he took everything from me. He took my husband and my son. All I had left was my magic and my Rose. 

I thought if we disappeared we could live our lives in another world but he came for her and I swore I'd destroy him and everything that existed in this world before he would ever have her. 

You call me a villain, a monster. I call myself a mother willing to kill to protect her child. 

The day he came the sky's where dark with the coming of a storm, I just never thought it would be the last storm my Rose would ever see. The castle had always fascinated Rose it was the inspiration for all her stories. Which meant she was eager to go when the King and Queen announced the celebration of their daughter.

It was the first thing that had truly excited her since the loss of her father and brother and I couldn't rob her of that bliss. We spent days preparing her hair and outfit, her hardest decision was to either wear blue or pink. Therefore I enchanted the dress to shimmer between the two colors so she could have both. 

When we arrived at the castle it was packed with all the commoners wanting to meet their princess. The Queen announced that they had summoned magical beings from near and far to bless their child. One by one they came forward to bestow blessings of grace and beauty upon the young princess. It was then that I saw who else had been summoned. 

"Rose We have to go!"

I grabbed her hand and we began moving through the crowd but it was too late he saw us. 

"Excuse me miss won't you stay for me to bestow my gift upon the princess?"

Everyone turned to me and began moving in front of the exit. I turned to see the Queen looking at me with a puzzled expression. 

"Why of course I was unaware her worship had summoned another to bestow a gift."

If I could just get the attention off us we could leave. However, he made it clear that he had different plans for the evening. He looked down at the child before looking back at us and began to chuckle. 

"You thought I'd just let you leave?"

Everyone got a rather confused look on their face as he began to slowly walk down the aisle towards us. I instinctively put myself between him and Rose as he approached. 

"I've searched far and wide for her and you were foolish enough to think you could keep her hidden from me!"

I raised my wand preparing for a fight. 

"You won't have her Tom. You've taken everything from me and I'll kill you before you take her!"

I quietly cast the bronze shield over Rose and I as we continued to back out of the room. By this time the party gatherers were too stunned to move so, they simply stood and watched as the tension grew around us. 

"Don't let them leave she's cursed the child!" 

Everyone swarmed around us and pulled Rose from my arms. I screamed and thrashed trying to reach her but there was no use I saw the purple stream of light hit Rose in the chest. 

"What have you done? What have you done?"

"That's a curse I created myself, it feels like it's just a prick but that little pricking sensation is filled with the venom of the Western Taipan it will cause her breathing to cease as her blood hemorrhages. It will be a quick excruciating death."

My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes even now she reached out to me but they wouldn't let me hold her. I screamed until I could feel something dark rising up inside me something I'd never felt before. 

"I told all of you who stood against me that night that I would take everything from you and now I have."

His words echoed in my ears as I watched her arms fall limp and no longer reach for me through the crowd of people keeping us apart. I could see her eyes staring up at the ceiling without actually seeing. That's when the darkness burst out of me and the entire room was filled with the green glow of the killing curse I'd sworn to never use. 

Tears streamed down my face as I looked around the room at all the people who only moments ago where celebrating life now lay on the floor lacking what they once celebrated. My gaze lingered on Tom's body lying sprawled out a mere ten feet away. 

"Now we are both dead, you more than I, but dead all the same."

I walked through the sea of corpses to where my Rose laid and cradled her against my chest before apparating back to our forest to bury her alongside her father and brother. 

When you use the killing curse it changes you. It makes you resemble the monster you've become. It takes things you once loved and things you feared and twists them together until that's how you appear to the world. 

Tom loved snakes and feared death that's why he resembled a pale snake. Whereas I loved birds and feared evil which explains the appearance you've come to know. I'm only the monster the world made me! 

Now ask yourself if you should have been in my place would you have done any different for the one you love? 


End file.
